tabs_moddingfandomcom-20200214-history
TABS Modding Wiki
Welcome This wiki is about TABS Modding. What is TABS? Well, TABS is an abbreviation for the game Totally Accurate Battle Simulator, which you can get on Steam here. It is about red and blue people wacking eachother with weapons, and is a physics game. It's very fun to mess around with, and modding opens the door to much more stuff to mess around with. Below you will see some important articles related to TABS Modding. Note 1: MAKE SURE THE FOLDER THAT THE MOD FOLDER IS IN IS 0.5 OR 0.5.1! IF IT ISN'T, THE MOD WON'T WORK. Note 2: If the folder has ImportedAssets in it, read the tutorial for installing it. Guides * Installing ImportedAssets * Installing Mods * Where to Get Mods Wikis for Mods * "Mythology 2" by Grakalor * "Stalingrad" by Meme Dealer * "God Powers" by Fern * "Place anywhere" by Omega * "Viking Age" by Lady Chewy * "Unit Generator" by Omega * "Factions o' Plenty" by Zombie * "Modernization" by Jellal-sama * "Pirate Mod" by Grakalor * "Omega's Mod" by Omega * "Extra Units" by Royal Games Wikis for Modding Tools * "UMH" by Fern * "PinaCollada" by Derulan Reviews Hello, Meme Dealer here. Before I released my mod, I made reviews, and I still do. Here are all my reviews for every mod. Remember this is all my opinion, but you should not ignore it since I know how mods are made and how easy it is for some to be made, but if I say a mod is well made, you know its well made. # "Mythology 2" by Grakalor - Grakalor's best mod in my opinion. It is an original mod with an original concept. Units all have their own uses and are useful in different situations. But thats ignoring the Norse Star, which is the worst thing in existence. Its just a buffed Ullr. Come on Grakalor, you can do better than that. All units besides that one are unique and interesting. Its different from other mods, but it is very welcome. 8.5/10. # "God Powers" by Fern - A very good mod with lots of fun stuff to do, also very well made and one of my personal favorite mods. Definitely worth getting. 10/10. # "Viking Age" by Lady Chewy - A mediocre mod with many flaws. Firsty, this clothing sucks. Its pretty inaccurate and could be improved alot. Second, the weapons and combat is not the best and has alot of room for improvement. Keeping it simple usually helps. Also icons suck, like come on, stock images? And reusing them over and over again? Pretty lazy. Finally, units get repetitive pretty quickly. Not much uniqueness in units. Some feel the same. 5.5/10. # "Factions o' Plenty" by Zombie - This mod is bad. Sounds are terrible, you can hear music in the background of them. Some units are just clones of others with minor changes and a new name. Pretty lazily made. 3.5/10. # "Modernization" by Jellal-sama - This mod is the worst mod I have ever played. Theres an entire faction full of copies of units. Theres invisible units in the secret faction. Its a complete copy of Kirito's mod, and it uses all the same code. Jellal said he 'learned' from it, even though he copy and pasted it and passed it off as a new mod. The icons are also terrible. 1/10. # "Pirate Mod" by Grakalor - Very unique. This mod adds a pirate faction, except its actually good. I did work on this mod a bit, but mostly just models and icons. It is pretty good, and Grakalor has good taste in icons, so he asked me for help. Models are also good and the units are all special and don't feel like copies of eachother or of existing units. 8.5/10. # "Omega's Mod" by Omega - Unlike his 'Random Units' mod, this one doesn't suck. Omega's Mod is a unique mod with interesting units and some maps. Maps aren't the best and could be improved alot, and unfortunately don't have pathfinding, but they do have collision. The Cyclops is pretty nice, only thing i would change is capitilizing the unit names and giving the maps icons, but besides that, its a great mod. # "Extra Units" by Royal Games - Dang, another bad one. This mod has random units shoved into random categories. They aren't good, they aren't unique, and have messy clothing. This mod is a disaster. Clothing could use alot of work, and accuracy could too. Some units need to be remade and others need to be removed entirely. Unless this mod is heavily revamped, it will stay terrible. 4/10. # "Stalingrad" by Meme Dealer - My own mod. I can't review it or i'd be biased, so tell me your thoughts on the mod, and what I could change! Category:Browse